The rib cage, or thoracic cage, refers to the bones and cartilage that surround and protect the major organs of the thoracic cavity, including the heart and lungs. In general, a human rib cage consists of the sternum or breastbone, 24 ribs (12 on each side of the sternum), costal cartilage, and 12 thoracic vertebrae. All ribs are attached to the thoracic vertebrae at one end, while, in most humans, only the upper seven pairs of ribs are attached to the sternum via the costal cartilage, which provide the elasticity of the rib cage that is necessary to allow for expansion of the rib cage during respiration. The other ribs (below the upper seven ribs) either join with the costal cartilage of the ribs above them (generally the 8th 10th ribs) or do not have any connection to the sternum (generally the 11th and 12th ribs, sometimes called “floating ribs”).
The intercostal space refers to the space between each pair of adjacent ribs. Each intercostal space includes a neurovascular bundle, which includes a vein, an artery, and a nerve.
Unfortunately, rib fractures are a common injury. Depending on the severity of the fracture and the number of ribs affected, such injuries can result in respiratory complications, hospitalization, long-term disability, and, in some cases, death. In addition to accidental fracturing of the ribs, in some cases ribs are broken in the process of performing a surgical procedure to provide access to organs such as the heart and lungs (e.g., during a thoracotomy).
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for supporting and promoting healing of fractured or broken ribs that is safe, reproducible, simple to administer, and causes the least amount of pain to the patient.